Rock and Roll, Baby
by Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein
Summary: This is about you and me, Jacob. /Blackwater, to "crushcrushcrush" by Paramore/


**NOTE: This is before Jacob imprinted. I'm all for Renesmee, and I totally support that couple, and this is only because I thought Jacob and Leah should've gotten together.  
****

* * *

**

The trees created a dark, gloomy sort of light as the sunlight filtered through. I could see him, but it was easier to feel him next to me, his body heat creating a warm aura that circled my body. Instinctively, unthinkingly, I leaned closer. He followed, until our faces were mere inches apart. I looked deep into his eyes, and saw his distraction. "Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't know about this," was his cautious reply. "What about Seth, and Bella, and—"

"This isn't about Seth, or Bella," I insisted. "This is about you and me, Jacob."

"You and me," he repeated softly. His whisper tickled my lips. I moved my head at an incline, trying to prolong the moment, as our noses touched. There was a small bit of air between our lips, and hesitantly, he closed the final distance.

-----

_Rock and roll, baby  
__Don't you know that we're all alone now  
I need something to sing about_

-----

It was electric. My fingers knotted in his shaggy black hair of their own accord, but neither of us minded. His hand moved easily to the small of my back, and with it, he pulled me closer so that our chests touched. His body heat added to the fire in me that was sure to raze me alive.

A howl broke through the moment of bliss. He swore loudly. "Your brother! He's probably wondering what the hell we're doing. You phase, I'll keep watch. 'Kay?" He was all business now, our passionate moment from before seeming to be completely replaced by his duties.

"'Kay," I repeated numbly, standing up and running behind a tree to pull off my clothes and phase.

-----

_Rock and roll, hey  
__Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now  
I need something to sing about_

-----_  
_

Of course, Seth was there in my head.

_Leah? What were you—oh, holy crap! Oh my God, Leah, what the hell were you doing?_

I ignored him haughtily as I tried not to think of the kiss from before. It was too late. Seth was already watching everything that had happened in rapt horror. _Got your answer? _I asked curtly.

_Why did you—what was that—I cannot believe you did that!_ Seth sputtered.

_Complete sentences, little bro_, I teased lightly to mask the anxious knot that had suddenly appeared in my stomach. _Why'd you howl?_

_The Cullens need us_, Seth reported, sounding still a little shell-shocked. _Seems the baby broke another bone._

_Stupid mutant spawn,_ I muttered. _It's completely destroying the leech lover, and Jake with her. This sucks!_

_Jeez, Lee, don't get all in a tizzy. Just saying. And since when have you and Jake been, ahem, friends?_ Seth managed to work a thick edge of sarcasm into the word "friends."

_Since when has my business been your business? _I shot back.

_Since we both became freaking werewolves,_ Seth pointed out.

Suddenly, the third voice of our little pack appeared in our head. _Seth, phase back. Ask the bl—the Cullens what they need us to do. Once you know, report back, and we'll do what we can._

_Aye-aye, sir, _Seth said, and he disappeared from the pack mind.

_Jacob, I_—, I began uncertainly.

He cut me off swiftly. _Look, don't be sorry. I'm not._

_You aren't? _I asked disbelievingly.

_Of course not,_ he assured me. _This monster baby is seriously starting to wear me down, and I could use the distraction._

_Distraction? _All the bliss from talking to him washed away at that word. So I was just the distraction, was I?

_Oh, dammit, Leah, I didn't mean it like that!_ he apologized. _I just meant, well...You were what I needed then._ He stopped. I wasn't used to this vulnerable side of him. It was nice for it to be just us, for him to let his guard down and have it not be angry Jacob and bitter Leah.

_Thanks,_ I told him sincerely. _It's nice to not have to be around Sam all the time. Though it's not much better_, I added teasingly. _I have to spend prolonged amounts of time with you._

He barked a laugh out loud. _Shut up, Lee. I won't let you forget all the crappy things you said and thought about before._

_Ooh, I'm gonna get you, Jacob Black!_

_Race you?_

_I would, but I'd hate to see you cry when you lose. It would break my poor little heart._

He tore off without warning. _Try to catch me now, dog!_

_You asked for it, mongrel!_

It was just like old times again. But I knew neither of us could forget the kiss in the woods. I knew I would never forget the way it made me feel. I felt like I could forget Sam and just be myself. I tackled Jacob just as I came at him from behind, and we played together through the dim light of the sun.

-----

_Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know baby we're all alone now  
Give me something to sing about_


End file.
